Old friends, older enemies
by Thereadershadow
Summary: Mikes friend, Hunter, decided long before Mike to work at Freddy's. He disappeared, now what happened when mike works there? (Sorry I suck at summarys.)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this up after listening to five nights at Freddy's (song) by living tombstone.**

**Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Golden Look like how dietstab drew them.**

**Also, sorry about how this is set up, I'm doing it on a ipad.**

**Possible long delays, sorry ahead of time.**

**I don't own anyone or anything but the OCs.**

(Oct, 25, 1998)

(Hunters p.o.v)

Deer-deet-deer-dee-thump.

I look at my clock, which says 10:30, pm. Time to get ready for my first night on the job.

I remember looking at the advertisement in the paper.

An old favorite place of mine, Freddy's, was hireing a night guard.

While it was minimum wage, it was better then nothing. Plus, I felt like I needed to go back.

After my real parents went M.I.A in the military 5 years ago, I wasn't let back to Freddy's by my adopted parents. They were still afraid of "The Bite".

Even though I felt at home there.

Even though they helped save both my friend, mike, and me.

-flashback-Nov, 24, 1987-

"Mike, your dad find out?" I whisper to the kid next to me.

"No, and thank goodness for that" he smiled.

I look around and see only my parents, and thankfully not mike's father.

We enter the party room assigned to us and wait a few seconds.

It was time for Freddy and Co to play the usual song at the beginning of a party.

They come out, but they take a double take at what was in the room, or rather what wasn't. Which was nearly nothing, except me and Mike.

"Where is everyone? I thought today a party was scheduled" muttered Freddy, looking around. Foxy, with a violin in one hand, and a violin bow in place of his hook, spots us sitting at a table. "Thee landlubbers must be late, as there be two able seamen waiting" he states, pointing at us.

Mike looks at me, slightly shy, as usual. "Uh, actually, it's just us." he whispers. they hear this and all of their heads snap around to look at us.

Freddy looks at us in surprise, then relief.

"Well, at least you two won't cause as much trouble as the last group." He says. And instead of doing the usual singing, they all hop off the stage and sit at the table with us.

"So, who's the birthday boy?" Asks Chica.

I point to Mike, "He is".

Mike ducks slightly, then, looking bashful,nods.

"Why is it just you two?" Asks Bonnie.

"My dad doesn't like this place, and we don't have many friends." Mumbles Mike.

Freddy frowns "Why doesn't your father like it here?".

Mike sighs "mom always wanted to take me here, but dad never wanted to go, and when she passed away last year, he just never had the money because he spent it all on booze".

Bonnie looks at us questionably "Then how are you here?"

I duck slightly, "His parents helped" Mike says, pointing at me.

Foxy looks out to the lobby, where the parents normally stayed. "They be the soldiers over yonder?"

I nod my head. Chica looks out, then smiles. "I recognize one of them, that's Grace over there." Foxy chuckles, "That be Little Red out there? She's grown quite a bit!"

I laugh quietly. Little Red Fox was my moms call sign when she was in the pilots seat of the "Wild Weasel", the airplane mom and dad flew/maintained. Dads call sign was blue falcon.

Foxy looks at me quizzically, "What ye laughing about?"

"That's my moms call sign" I say.

Bonnie looks at me strangely "Mind explaining?"

"My parents fly a B-1B Lancer, when mom flies she goes by a call sign, Red Fox, when dad flies, he's Blue Falcon, most of the payload crew tend to avoid getting out on it, due to its tendency of finding trouble, hence the name, 'Wild Weasel' " I say.

Foxy laughs and shakes his head.

After that Chica comes in with a cake and a pizza, and we go off the planned party schedule, which involved them doing their song, the kids eating the cake and pizza, then going to the arcade. Instead we all share the cake and pizza (how they were able to eat I'll never know), and Mike opening his presents. Or present, in this case. In it was a little guitar and a 'How to play guitar' book inside. Mike grinned widely when he saw both items. He had always wanted to play guitar after he had seen my dad play. I grab the carry case I had brought and get out my keyboard and plug it in. Once every one was set up, we started to play a few songs, mostly ones we heard about, some we made up on the spot. Mike learned quickly how to play.

After a while we hear a commotion outside. We all stop and look at each other, confused. I look out, and there, fighting with my parents was Mikes drunk father. Not good.

"Mike we need to hide!"

Mike hears his fathers voice just when I shut the door and pales. Then we hear something I hoped we wouldn't hear. My dad yelling. You know those shows where they make fun of someone shouting by 'shaking' the house?, well, my dad bellowed hard enough that the doors shook a lot.

"You touch ether of them and I will personally see that you go to the the jailhouse in an ambulance!"

Mike and I sprint for the door on the other side of the room, just as Mikes father bursts in. Red in the face, and eyes rolling around with a crazed look on his face, he chases after us.

The animatronics try to stop him, but there are tables in the way, plus he keeps throwing tables at both the animatronics and my parents, who chase him in. I hear what sounds like a siren in the distance.

We exit the room to the corridor to the employee only father jams the door as he leaves the party duck into a supply closet/room. Inside we find cleaning supplies and parts for the animatronics. I look around and find a battery and a arm attached to a servo. I grab the arm, Mike grabs some string, some wire, and the battery.

We set up a trip wire trap that will cause the arm to spaz out hopefully, and allow us to get out. Mikes father comes in just as I set up the wire. The arm spazzez out, yes, but knocks some bleach down on us. We sprint out and run down the hall, bleach on our clothes. Mikes father bursts out, wiping bleach from is eyes, and the arm frying itself. He flicks out a knife and slashes at us, slicing my throat as I turn around. I collapse, holding my throat, everything getting fuzzy, trying to yell, but unable to make a sound.

The door to the party room goes wide as my parents, the animatronics, and the police burst through the door and see what's going on. Dad's face is one of pure anger when he sees my throat. The police, dad, and animatronics try to subdue Mikes father as mom tries to help me.

"Ye murdurer, look what ye done!" I hear Foxy yell, right when mikes father rams his head into Foxy's jaw.

I hear a snap, and see a spray of red. I smell an iron/coppery smell. I look over and half of his forehead is gone and is seeping red and pink, and he's still fighting. Foxy stumbles away, a horrified look on his face at what he did. Mikes father collapses, and the paramedics rush in, grabbing him and placing him on a gurney, as a second batch place me on a gurney. I look at Foxy and mouth: _it's not your fault._

Foxy looks like he's about to be ill.

"Come on kiddo, stay with us" I hear a peramedic say.

I try to stay awake, but it's hard, between the pain and the tunnel effect.

-flashback end-

I had woken up 4 days later in a hospital bed, unable to speak.

My throat had been too dameged to allow me to speak due to the cut and the effect of the bleach. After that I couldn't talk, and while I could laugh, it was more of a 'ghost laugh' as every one called it. Almost no one could hear my laugh.

Mikes father survived, but was permanently placed in Moriel's asylum for the criminaly insane.

In a way, my dads prediction came true, just not as he expected.

Mike was adopted by a new set of parents, who immediately moved away.

I would bring letters from Mike to the animatronics when I could, but after my parents went M.I.A...

This will be the first time in five years I'll be able to go back to Freddy's.

I grab my satchel bag, containing my lunch, a flashlight, a notepad, a sketchbook, a pencil case, and a book.

I sneak out the back door, trying not to wake my adoptive parents.

I unlock my bike and start down the street.

I go down main, pass by corner stores, various supermarkets, and a knock off Freddy's.

I sigh and shake my head as I pass the knock off. They never had the same type of animatronics Freddy's had.

The knock offs just stood still and played prerecord songs, not even interacting with the audience.

I turn up Freddy's and lock my bike up at the bike rack in the employee lot.

I enter, and a manager shuffles over.

"Hunter wright?"

I nod.

"Your early, but I guess it's a good idea to make a good impression on the first day, yes?"

I smile weakly.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I get out my notepad and write: _'I can hear, but I can't speak_'.

I point to my throat.

The manager reads the note, looks up and winces.

"Oh, sorry"

I wave it off as nothing.

"Well, I suppose it's a good idea to give you a quick run down of the basics on your first day, right?"

I nod.

He takes me to this tiny room.

"Alright, here's your office, your job is a simple one, all you have to do is flick through these cameras-" he indicates a led screen and a switch board with tags above them saying what parts of the building the cameras were in,"-and make sure no one breaks in, ok?"

I nod.

I look at the clock,11:30.

I look around, but the manager ran off. I sit don on the chair, and flick through a few cameras, just to get used to the feel and to find the manager.

"Little early aren't you?"

I jump, looking behind me I see the manager holding a cup of soda and 3 slices of pizza on a plate.

I grin sheepishly.

'_Just trying to get used to useing it_' I write.

He nods.

"Good idea."

I look back at the screen, which is set for the stage at the moment.

I look at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, who all look like no one even bothered cleaning them up recently.

Suddenly the screen cuts out.

_Huh?_

The manager looks over my shoulder and frowns when he see's that it's on, but I'm not getting any vid feed.

"Odd, that shouldn't have happe-"

A screech erupts from the speakers in the switch board as a message suddenly pops up on screen

'Get out, please, we can't control ourselves after dark.'

Ookay, not the first day prank I expected.

The screen goes black, and for a second I see my green eyes reflecting in the screen, the it powers back up.

I look at the manager.

He looks like someone bleached his whole face.

"Uh, I've heard that a message will flicker on screen, but nothing like this."

I raise my brow quizzically.

This has happened before?

I look at the clock. 11:45.

The manager looks at his wrist watch.

"Well, I best be leaving, see you tomorrow."

He quickly leaves.

_I sigh. What have I gotten into?_

**That's it for now.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, here's chapter 2**

**Also, sorry about the mess,**

**I'm trying to unscrunch every thing that shouldn't be scrunched together.**

**Including the previous chapter.**

(Hunter's p.o.v)

I look at the clock. 11:50.

I sigh.

May as well make the best of it.

I retrieve a pencil from my bag and start writhing a piece of music.

I glance up at the screen.

_Wait, where's Foxy?_

I look at the switch board, and see a switch labeled 'Pirates Cove'.

I flick it and instantly I'm looking at a curtain with a sign in front saying 'Out if Order'.

I sigh.

I remembered all too well why it was closed.

False rumors that Foxy bit a kid, and because of that no one, except me, would visit Foxy.

Mike had been forced to move away, so he couldn't visit.

I look at the clock. 12:00.

Right as I put up my notepad and pencil, the lights flicker.

_Huh?_

I look at the led screen, and notice a small little battery symbol in the upper left hand corner.

A backup power supply, most likely.

I see a small usage meter next to it, with a little green box on it.

I flick down a door, and another box appeares.

I flick it back up.

I look at the power left. 95 percent.

I look at the time, which is 12:30.

I flick through the cameras, and notice that Bonnie's gone.

I frown, and find him in the left hall near me.

_...the hell?_

The screen gets fuzzy, and I notice a small person shaped outline before the screen goes completely staticky.

When it comes back on, he's gone.

I look out my left door and see a shadow.

I tapp the light button, and see him.

I slam the door button hard.

_...The hell is going on?_

I look at the screen.

Bonnie's back, and seem's to be glitching out.

One second he look's like he's trying to tell me something, the next his eyes are pitch black, and looks completely psyco.

It keeps switching back and forth every millisecond.

I quickly flick to the stage.

Chica's gone.

I switch to the kitchen's camera, one of Chica's favorite places.

_Audio only, Great._

I hear clattering of metal bowls, pots, and pizza pans in the background.

Suddenly, I hear it all stop.

I look at the hall cams.

Chicas in the right hall, and Bonnie's in the main party room.

I raise the left door.

I look through the right door.

Nothing.

I punch the light button.

Chicas in the window, not the door.

_Son of a- _

I slam the right door button.

I look at the time, 4:30.

I look at the power, 50 percent.

I sigh with relief.

90 more minutes.

I press the right light button. Nothing there.

I press the right door button.

I press the left light button.

Nothing there ether.

I check the stage. Only Freddy's there.

I look around.

I see Chica in they hall near the party room, or rather, just a outline of her, and red points where eyes are supposed to be.

Again I see a small shadow thing in the background.

I look at the clock, 4:45.

I look back at the screen. Nothing.

I flick through. Nothing, sounds in the kitchen, Freddy on stage.

I check my doors. Bonnie's on the right this time.

I punch the door button on him.

I hear a soft thumping noise out side.

I check my power. 35 percent.

Not good, and it's only 5:00.

I flick through the cams again.

Chicas moving towards the stage, same with Bonnie.

I check Pirates Cove. The curtains are still closed.

I spot something moving towards me.

I switch to the hall cam.

Just a little black shadow...thing.

I press the button for the left door.

The thing stops suddenly, then goes into a sort of... Rage, I guess?

It hops up and down, marketing angry modem noises,and running at my door.

I look at the clock, 5:57.

The thing stops, then the cam goes fuzzy, then clears. Nothing there.

I press both door buttons. Nothing.

I hear a chiming noise. I glance at the clock, 6:00.

_One hell of a first night._

I get up and stretch. I hear the backdown being opened.

I gather up my stuff, and walk towards the door.

The manager looks up when he hears me approach.

"Staying on, I hope?

I grin weakly and nod.

"Well then, I guess that means your made of better stuff then the last guard."

He hands me a name tag and says "Just write your name here and the jobs yours."

I do so, and then he sighs in... Relief?

"By the way, employees are allowed free pizza and drinks if they stop by during the day."

I nod, and head to the kitchen. Once there the cook who enters behind me asks

"You the night guard?"

I nod. He looks me up and down, almost sizing me up.

"You finish your first night?"

Again I nod. He looks at me, surprised.

"Huh, would have thought you would have run off already, yelling about killer animatronics."

I raise a brow and fold my arms.

He chuckles," just messing with ya, let me guess, free pizza?"

I nod. He put a pizza in the oven and tosses me a styrofoam cup.

"Drink fountains near the door."

I get my drink, and a minute later, my pizza.

Thank you, I write.

I leave Freddy's, and start home.

When I get home, it's 7:10, am.

I sneak up stairs, pizza in hand.

Once I get to my room, I sit down and open the box.

The pizza is a fairly normal cheese pizza.

I grab a slice and take a bite.

Just like how they used to taste.

I take a swig of the soda, which tastes like it's been watered down, heavily.

I hear someone outside my door.

I get up and open it. Stranding there is my adoptive father.

"First night of the job today?"

I shake my head.

'_It was last night'_

He looks at me quizzically.

'I'm a night guard.' I refrain from telling him it's at Freddy's.

"Well, try to stay awake in school, ok?"

I nod.

As I get ready to go to school, my step-brother comes downstairs.

"Hey, Hunter, you up for some basketball tonight?"

I shake my head. '_Sorry, I have to work tonight.'_

He walks off grumbling.

I exit the house and grab my bike.

I bike the opposite way of Freddy's and head to the fairly large brick building that was my school.

_All right, that's it for now, _

_Again, sorry about the mess._

_Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here's chapter 3,**

**And sorry for the late update.**

/-/

(Hunter's p.o.v)

/

/

**_I in my office, but something feels...off._**

**_Like it's hiding something, like it's watching me._**

**_I glance at the screen. All I see is a mask, leering back._**

**_Something's behind me, something bad. I turn and see a blur of movement._**

(Oct,26,1998)

/

_Deet-deet-deet-dee-Thump._

/

/

I groan as I get up. The clock blinks 10:30.

Well so much for a good nights rest.

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

My hair was, as usual, messy. I looked like I had been up all night. I sigh, and quickly wash up.

I grab my satchel bag, and my blue uniform vest.

I dig around in my dresser and grab what looks like a 50. Cal bullet on a key chain.

My dad had removed the gunpowder from it and had turned it into a pendent when I was 10.

One of the last things I was given before they had been called into service abroad.

A few months later, they were reported M.I.A.

I put the the key chain on, and head downstairs.

As I walk out the door, my step-brother walks in, looking like he just came back from a basketball game.

"Hey, where you going?"

'_To work_'. I write

He looks at me quizzically, then remembers what I had written early that morning.

"Oh, yea, that's right."

I exit quickly, where I find my bike. I grab my bike, and head down main.

I head down main, pull into Freddy's lot.

I go in, and I make a quick stop outside Pirate's Cove. In front was the 'Out of Order sign.'

I pull the curtains aside and look in.

Propped against the wrecked ship mockup was Foxy.

Someone had come in and slashed two vertical marks in his costume/exoskeleton.

I sigh and look around. The ship had started to come apart, and had already been partially dismantled.

Various boards in the side had fallen away, the rigging mock ups had all come apart, the sail mock ups were torn, and the once brown stained colored wood was stripped clean of all paint.

The wheel house had been taken down, and various tools littered the floor.

I look again at the fox, who was propped in a sitting position.

His jaw hung loosely, like it was broken, and his eyes were shut.

I find a screwdriver nearby and tighten the bolts that connected the jaw to the motor that operated it.

Once I finish though, Foxy blinks to life. He looks at me.

"What are ye doing here laddie? The sign out side says 'Out of Order'.

I quickly write a reply: _I work here._

He looks at it then sighs. "Ye do realize that thee old misers won't pay a cent for me, crystal?"

I shake my head _'I thought I might try to repair you a little, and try and see why you guys are attacking me.'_

He just stares. "Hold on matey, ye should know that..." _'You guys aren't intentionally attacking me?, I figured as much when I saw some of you guys glitch out, like two people trying to control the same RC car.'_

He looks at me sadly. "Then ye should leave."

I shake my head _'not yet, I still have a job to do'_

I sneak out, and head to my 'office'.

Once there, I see that the manager had been by, as a note said _'had to leave early, sorry'._

Yea, right, probably didn't want to hear another screech like last time, if it happens again.

I boot the cameras up, and I glance clock, 11:45.

I flick over to the stage. Bonnie, Freddy, and chica, all in place.

I flick over to Pirate's Cove.

The curtains had moved a little, but not by much.

Suddenly, like last time, the screen cuts out.

Another screech erupts from the speakers, and a message bliks on screen for a second.

'**Ye daft fool, are ye blind, we have little or no sail at night!'**

I frown. Foxy?

I remember the last message. That must have been the Chica or Freddy.

The lights flicker. I look at the clock, 12:00.

I look back at the stage.

Yet again, Bonnies first one missing.

I flick through, and find him I a party room.

I flick back towards the stage, and take a quick peak at the Cove.

Foxy's head was poking out of the curtains.

He looks strange, his body remains still, but his eyes flicker from black sciera and red pupils to his normal white sciera and yellow pupils, and over his shoulder I spot two small red pinpricks of light.

I remember the small figure from last time.

I tried to remember if there was another animatronic.

I draw a blank as I flick back to the stage. Chicas gone.

I check where I last saw Bonnie. Nothing.

I check the kitchen, and hear the clattering of cooking supplies.

I flick through the cameras, and find Bonnie in the left hallway near me.

Making a mental note, I flick back to the Cove.

Foxy was halfway out of camera range, out of the Cove.

The pinpricks in the back were gone.

I make another note, and flick back to the stage. Nothing.

I check the hall, nothing. I slam the left door button. Just before it drops, I see a purple hand reach out, then the door slams down.

I press the right light switch. Nothing.

I check the Cove. Nothing.

I hear the pattering of feet in the right hall.

I slam the right door button, and Foxy appears just as it comes down.

I hear several thumps, then nothing.

I press the light button. Nothing.

I turn the door off, and check the other door. Nothing.

I turn that one off as well.

I flick through the cameras, and find Bonnie in a hallway near the party rooms spazzing out.

I find Freddy in a party room, and Chica near the kitchen.

Foxy's Cove is closed again, and I'm about to flick away when I spot the shadow figure.

This time I get a good look at it.

It looks like a large jack-in-the-box, except that it has no multi colored clothes, just a pitch black costume, and a white mask from what I could see from that angle. It had no lower body, just a large red wooden box it was supposed to spring from. Suddenly it turns to face the camera, then I see the rest of the mask. It looked like a insane smile had been carved into it, with red tracks under them, like a anime crying, but reminded me more of blood then anything. Where the eyes should have been were two familiar looking red pinpricks.

It looks at the camera like it can look through them, like he can see me.

_Creepy as anything aren't you?_

I check my power, 50 percent, and the clock says 4:45.

When I look back, the things gone.

I look around. Nothing. I check my doors, and Chicas on the right.

I strike the door button again, and the door slams shut.

I check the cams, Freddys in the left hall, and Foxys peeking out again.

I check the kitchen. Nothing.

Bonnie's back on stage.

I check the party room. Chica and Freddy are both stareing at the camera.

At the Cove Foxy was out and I slam the left door down.

I reach for the right door, but then I hear a electronic screech of rage and pounding on that door. _Never mind._

I press the light button, and now Bonnie's on my left.

I sigh. _Well, this is just dandy, isn't it?_

I check my power, 15 percent.

The clock says 5:30, and the crazy little puppet is now at my left door.

I check the stage. All the animatronics that were supposed to be on stage were there. I flick through the cameras. The curtains at Pirates Cove were pulled shut, which ment Foxy was back in place.

_Thud-thud-thud._

That thing is still at my door.

My power said 5 percent.

I hear the toreador march play, meaning 6:00.

The puppet stops thumping at my door. I see a blur in the camera towards the Parts and Service room.

So that's where you hide.

I open both doors and walk out the door to the back exit. As I go, I bump into the manager.

"Oops, sorry, wasn't looking- Hunter? Geez, you look like someone dumped a bucket of water on you."

_'Well, when a deranged puppet thing is trying to get at you , I think anyone would be.'_

"...What?"

I drag him over to the switch board. I fiddle with the controls and pull up the floppy that had last nights footage on it. I open it and go to the last 30 minutes.

Through the speakers we hear angry screeches and thumping, and a camera view I hadn't noticed before appeared in the upper left hand corner. The camera shows me, I watch as the recorded me looks at the door the puppets at, looking a little afraid of it.

The day manager looks at me. "What the hell?"

I pull the footage back to when Foxy started coming out initially. I pause it.

I point at little red pinpricks. The manager looks at the screen quizzically, a similar expression mirrored by the recorded me.

I scroll a bit so we were looking at the area after foxy went back.

The puppet showed up a few seconds later, and the manager got a good look at the thing.

"Good lord, is that...? It can't be!"

_Huh? Whats he going on about?_

_'Whats wrong?' _"That thing is what's wrong! It was supposed to be dismantled for tampering

With the other animatronics, not to mention...sigh, look, I'll explain tomarrow, alright?"

I nod, but I still wanted answers.

I eject the floppy, and as the manager leaves, pop it back in, make a copy, the pop both out.

_Just in case_...

I place the original back and pocket the copy.

I boot down the screen and stretch, and spot some thing on the screen.

Just behind me is what looks like...a golden version of Freddy?

I whirl around and lying there was said the said Freddy version.

Then I noticed something else, the eyes.

They were pitch black white pupils.

It seemed to stare at me, then, as if in great effort, it slowly uncurled a hand(paw?).

A small piece of paper drops, and the animatronic just fades out.

I reach down and pick up the paper, and on it was written:

_Help us_

I frown. What on earth? A gold Freddy?

I glance around the office, nothing.

I leave, but as I go, I feel as if three things are watching me.

Like two were hunters, and the other was trying to ask for help.

And wasn't that the same mask as the one that was in my nightmare?

I slowly peddle away deep in thought.

/

/-(Foxy's p.o.v)-/

/

I groan with relief. That damn...thing or whatever was gone, at least for the time being.

Why, why did that lad look so familiar? And why did he try to fix me this morning, even though I am forced to attack him?

I glance over at Samuel's spot. He fades in and a soft binary groan emits from his voice box.

Samuel, or Sam, as he prefers, is a Freddy variant.

"_The night guard tried to patch you up a bit I see"_

I touch my snout, greatful that I could speak properly once more

"Thee lad get your message?"

_"Yes, but I don't think you will agree with it."_

If it warned the kid off, then yes I will, unless...

"Ye asked for help didn't ye..."

_"Because if this keeps up, sooner or later, one of us is going to go mad, or attack a child, during the day. And if he does help, then we might be rid of that... Impostor... For good._"

"Which of thee scurvy dogs? The sentry, or the puppet?"

_"With any luck, both"._

/

/-(3rd p.o.v)-/

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ITS NOT A PROBLEM?" A purple colored figure bellows.

"Even if he saw me, he can't say anything about it, now can he? You said it yourself, he's a mute."

Said a puppet.

"But he can still hear, and he's not stupid. Not to mention that the animatronics are fighting our hold on them."

"But that won't last long now will it? Sooner or later we'll get the test subject, and try out the new... Process."

The figure just stares at it. Then laughs. A mad laugh, the kind from someone from a mental institution. The puppet leers broadly, not phased at his partners sudden mood swing.

"Oh yes, that's right, we still have to test the process of recreation, don't we?"

"That's right, but we must first derail him. As he has seen me, he will want to know more, and will go poking around where he shouldn't."

The figure frowns, mood going from crazy to serious in a heart beat.

"I think you know what to do, yes?"

"Oh yes, I'll personally see to it."

/

/-/

**Again, Sorry about the late update, but I had go without computer access for a while.**


End file.
